


[Podfic] The One with the Waggley Tail

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Discovery of kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Puppy Play, Repods Welcome, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Harry wants to help Nick get over Lex, but this wasn't really how he'd meant to do it.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'The One with the Waggley Tail' by LittleMousling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One with the Waggley Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherslashfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherslashfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One with the Waggley Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666094) by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). 



> Recorded for [](http://anotherslashfan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**anotherslashfan**](http://anotherslashfan.dreamwidth.org/)'s birthday. Happy birthday, bb! ♥ For more, ramblier notes, see [my DW journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/72456.html).

**Title:** [The One with the Waggley Tail](http://archiveofourown.org/works/666094)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling)**LittleMousling**  
 **Length:** 0:23:23  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Pairing:** Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles  
 **Content Notes:** Contains non-sexual puppy play  & reference to having to give up a pet for adoption.  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/RPF_other/%5B1D%5D_the_one_with_the_waggley_tail_%28littlemousling-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (22.3 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/RPF_other/%5B1D%5D_the_one_with_the_waggley_tail_%28littlemousling-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (12.3 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!):


End file.
